The Entity
by That Guy With The 'R' Sweater
Summary: Finn, Jake, Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, they're all here, in a gigantic battle to defeat The Entity Of Death... Trust No One...
1. Multiverse?

**Me: Yo, first story a while, I'm kinda rusty, so…read and review, my friends!**

"Go long!" Shouted a boy in a white bear hat, taken from a baby bear. "I'm long, dude!" Replied his Orange Dog, shouting. The ball flew through the air, and walloped the dog in the face.

"Oh, man, that hurt!" Shouted the Dog, who is named Jake. "Sorry, dude!" Replied the boy, named Finn. "Finn wins!" Shouted Finn and Jake's robot-video game companion, BMO. "Finn! Jake! Hey, dudes!" Shouted a princess made of gum, named Princess Bubblegum.

"We're comin' PB!" Shouted Finn, placing BMO in his backpack. "C'mon, Jake!"

"So, why's the gang here?" Finn asked, referring to Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Marceline, Ice King, Lady Raincorn, the 5 Raincorn Pups: TV, Jake Jr, Viola, Charlie, and Kim-Kil-Wan, and LSP.

"You are the most capable Warriors of The Candy Kingdom…and Ice Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum said. "Thank you, I bet you're hittin' on me, aren't ya Princess?" Replied The Ice King, wittily. "Ice King, do you want to leave?" Asked Princess Bubblegum. "Nope." Replied Ice King.

"You are here, because, there is a new threat to the entire MULTIVERSE." Said Princess Bubblegum. "Multiverse?" Asked all the creatures.

"C'mon, mom! They built a device that let's you travel through the MULTIVERSE of the whole entire…system, I guess…" Said a tall-necked redhead. "Candace, this is such nonsense, if you don't even know how to describe it, just go." Replied Candace's mom, Linda.

"Ferb, time to travel through the Multiverse!" Said a redhead with a triangle-shaped head. Ferb, a green haired boy gave him a thumbs up. "Wow…" Said Phineas and Ferb's three best friends, Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet. As the portal opened, something came out of it.

"What's that thing?!" Shouted Candace, arriving there after giving up, pointing at the creature who had just came out of the portal. "I am, the Entity of all Death…" Said the grotesque creature. "Ferb, grab Perry, everyone else, into the portal!" Shouted Phineas.

"Where are the villansss…" The Entity hissed. Perry perked up, and surprised, pointed to the D.E.I building, before getting picked up by a green haired British boy. All of the kids, and the teenager and pet, jumped through the portal. "WHAT ABOUT JEREMY?!" Shouted Candace, in a new place, a forest to be precise.

"Grunkle Stan, we're hungryyyy!" Said a girl in a red sweater with a Unicorn on it. "Mabel, we've discussed this before, you can't be hungry before 3:00." Said Stan, owner of the Mystery Shack. "C'mon Mr. Pines, We're hungry!" Replied Soos.

"3:00." Stan said, sternly. "Fiiiine." Dipper, Soos, and Mabel replied. They began work again, when Stan saw a teenager and a bunch of kids running towards his shack. "Customers! Quick, raise the prices on everything!" Stan shouted.

"They look about our age…" Dipper observed. "OHMYGOSH A BOY!" Mabel shouted, excitedly. "There are four." Dipper observed again. "The one with the NACHO HEAD!" Mabel continued to ramble on about the triangle-headed boy.

"Hmmmm… The Mystery Shack." Phineas observed. "Doesn't look to mysterious to me." Buford said. "The mystery is… how they get customers." Baljeet replied. "Welcome to a World of Mystery! Behold… a horse riding another horse!" Stan announced. "Wooaaahhh." Buford stared at the painting as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Buford, are you crying?" Baljeet asked. "No, you're cryin'!" Buford replied, putting his own tear in Baljeet's eye. "Stan, it's 3:00." Dipper said. "Well, we're closed now, see you later. And remember, we put the fun in no refunds!" Stan said to everyone.

When Jake The Dog woke up, he was in a forest. "Hayo!" Jake shouted. The scream let out a fart, aswell. "Oops." Jake said. "Hey, JAKE!" Finn the human shouted from the other side of the forest. "Finn!" "Jake!" "Oh glob, LSP's here too guys! I won the game, and saved the village! Yaaaay!" A lumpy voice shouted from another side of the forest.

"Hey dudes!" The Ice King yelled from above the forest. "Okay, we got me, Jake, LSP, and Ice King. That makes 7 of us." Finn said, using the math. "Finn, that makes four of you guys." A bubbly voice came from the middle of the forest. "Eee-eee." A bat flew out from the forest. From a puff of smoke, the bat became Marceline the Vampire Queen, with her hat and gloves.

"Sup?" The Vampire Queen asked. "Hey, Marceline." Finn said. "How'd we get here?" Asked Finn. "Like I told you, we were going to go into a MULTIVERSE COMA, which would rupture the space-time continuum, thereby leaving us in a different universe, and a different time." Princess Bubblegum explained. "Could you dumb that down a little, PB?" Jake asked.

"We fell asleep and teleported here." Bonnie Bubblegum dumbed it down. "Oh." Everyone said. "So, what is this dump?" Marceline asked. "It's the town of Gravity Falls, and the year is 2014." Princess Bubblegum said. "This place is hecka awesome, PB!" Finn exclaimed. "Yes it is, Finn." The princess said.

Okay… thanks for reading chapter one of my FANFIC…

Trust no one…

**THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	2. Lil Gideon's back!

**Guess who's back… back again? The guy with… the R sweater!**

"My body wasn't meant to walk all this distance, you guys!" LSP whined. "You're lucky, you get to FLOAT!" Jake moaned. "It's LUMPIN' DIFFERENT, JAKE!" LSP complained. "Guys, calm down. I see some shops downtown." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Wait, what're they gonna say about a blue guy, pink girl, and purple cloud?" Finn asked. "I think I have a spell book…" Marceline explained. "… I can make us all look more human, Jake, get on your front and hind legs, and don't talk around people." Marceline said.

"Creatures, creatures… weird and odd… Make us look human… Oooian gods!" Marceline read from the spell book. In a huge puff of smoke, LSP, Princess Bubblegum, and Ice King looked very different.

"Ice King looks like Simon!" Finn exclaimed. "PB looks… less pink…" Jake observed. "How do I look?" LSP asked. "Well… you look like PB, but a bit… lumpier?" Finn tried to explain. "LSP, you're chubby." Jake said, abruptly. "Okay, there's the… Mystery Shack." Princess Bubblegum observed.

"Wait! We'll all need human names." Ice King said. "I'll be Simon!" He said. "Bonnie." PB said her fake name. "LSP, you'll be… Laura Samantha Panilove." Finn said. "What about money?" Marceline asked. "Well, I just found this wallet." LSP said. "How much is in it?" Finn asked.

"What's twenty plus twenty plus fifty plus one hundred?" LSP counter asked. "That's one-hundred-ninety dollars." PB answered. "Not much in this time…" Marceline replied.

"Wait, stop!" Phineas shouted to Stan, who was currently driving away in his car, with Dipper, Soos, and Mabel. "Oh, man. Did he say the name of the restaurant?" Isabella asked. "I believe he said 'Lazy Susan's Diner.'" Baljeet answered.

As the kids entered the diner, they got a whiff of pancakes. "Candace, where's yer money?" Buford sternly asked. "Here…" Candace said, as Buford snatched her purse. "Hey, at least give me my phone, I gotta call mom." Candace complained.

As the kids were about to sit down, a very pale girl with gloves and a sun hat stole their spot. "Hey, we were gonna sit there!" Buford yelled, pushing Baljeet out of the way. "Yeah, so was I. C'mon, guys, I found us a spot." The girl called to her friends.

"Well, I guess this is a good spot, the 'Mystery Shack' was closed, so…" Finn came to the table. "Arf!" Jake barked. "Yeah, Marcy, Jake's right." Finn agreed. "Fine, I'll give those guys their freakin' spot. You guys have no sense of adventure." Marceline said.

"GIRL, WE HAVE A GREAT SENSE OF ADVENTURE!" Jake yelled. "Jake…" Finn whispered. From across the store, Dipper Pines noticed the orange dog talk, and pulled out his journal. "Nothing about talking dogs in my journal…" Dipper muttered to himself.

"Oh my gosh, a DOG!" Mabel yelled. "A boy, too!" She whispered. Mabel ran across the diner. "Bark!" Jake barked at Mabel. Mabel took a leap back, then ran forward to pet the dog. "Jake, let her pet you." Finn said to Jake. "Woof!" Jake barked again. Mabel stepped towards him, and began stroking his head.

"Hey, you're that girl I saw at the Mystery Shack." Phineas observed. "I'm Mabel!" Mabel said. "Mabel, don't talk to strangers, unless they pay you." Stan said to Mabel. "Okay… this is getting confusing. Come with us to the Mystery shack, all of you." Dipper said.

"Okay, I must admit, we're not from here." Finn said. "Guys?" Marceline said, directing everyone's attention to her. "My spell is wearing off." She continued, as Ice King, PB, and LSP returned to normal. "Oh my glob, walkin' was so lumping boring!" LSP said.

"That's not the weirdest thing we've seen around here." Dipper said to the Oooians. "We are from a different universe." Baljeet also explained. "It seems that both groups have built devices to travel about the Multiverse." PB added in. "So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Stan asked.

"We're gonna find a way out, gosh darnit!" Finn yelled. "Yeah, man!" Jake replied, as he got off his hands. "No, we were brought here for a reason. My device wasn't activated when we were teleported." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"You bet it wasn't…" A high pitched voice with a southern drawl came from behind the groups. "Hello, Stanford. How are you? I've been holdin' a grudge, getting freed from prison. Gettin' imbued with evil magic, the usual." 'Lil Gideon said, rather calmly.

"I don't care what you are, you're goin' down!" Finn threatened, as he pulled his root sword out of his backpack. Finn jumped up, did a flip, and tried to slice Gideon. Instead of slicing him, however, the sword simply flew out of Finn's hand, and landed on the floor of The Mystery Shack.

"What the thing?!" Finn said, out of shock. "Dude, we need a plan!" Jake shouted to Finn from the other side of the shack. "Yes, you will if you want to beat **me**." Gideon said, rather meanly. "Rauuuugh!" Finn shouted as he jumped to punch Gideon. Suddenly, Gideon became 3 times Finn's size, grabbed Finn by the fist, and threw him down.

Marceline quickly grabbed her axe-bass out of it's case, which was strapped to her back, and swung it at Gideon. Gideon was knocked to the back of the store. "Oh, yeah." Marceline said as she played a note on her bass. All of the sudden, Marceline was knocked back by a pink blast of energy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I could shoot energy beams. Oops." Gideon said, sarcastically. "Zap!" Ice King yelled, as Gideon became frozen. Ice King blew at his finger like it was a gun. "Who's doing this?!" Candace screamed. "I am, little girrrrllll…" A raspy voice came from nowhere. "Who the thing are you?!" Finn yelled at the voice.

"Some of you know meeeee… I am The Entity Of All Evillll… I am the one who gave this weak child his powersssss. He failed meeeee…." The Entity said, as Gideon became smaller again, and fell out of the ice. "Hey! I'm evil!" Ice King yelled at the entity. "There is something much more evil than you in the land of Ooo, Ice Kinnnnnggg…" The entity once again rasped. "Gee, thanks." Ice King replied, sarcastically.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" Dipper yelled, as he started to fade away. "We're travelling to another universe!" PB explained. "And, by the images around us, I think we're going to Danville!" Phineas observed. "That's your hometown!" Finn remembered, as they all finally disappeared.

"Hello? Anyone?" Gideon asked, as he was all alone in the Mystery Shack.


	3. 2D

**Whoa… Chapter 3 already? Man…**

"This place sucks." Marceline said, referring to the town of Danville. "No it doesn't, Marceline." Finn said. "Wait. Wait. Shhh." Jake shushed the arguing Oooians. "What's the matter?" Soos whispered. "Evil…" Buford said after sniffing the air. "Hello? Anyone there?" Someone shouted from an F-shaped building.

"A pharmacist is locked up in that building!" Phineas told them. "Jake, stretch us up there!" Finn told his dog-bro. After Jake stretched the heroes up, they untied the pharmacist, and he began to explain what happened.

"Well, first of all, my name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I am an evil scientist!" Doofenshmirtz began to explain. "Oh, yeah, another evil guy in the group. Thanks, Heinz Ketchup." Ice King interrupted. "Let me speak, blue guy! Okay, so I was tinkering with my "Destroyallkitties-Inator", when I was picked up by this guy named… I dunno, the Entity? Then, he told me I 'Wasn't worthy of power,' whatever that means, so… he tied my up, and then you guys found me. Thank you by the way." Doof continued.

"That's cool, man. Wanna come with us to defeat an evil dude, and save this world?" Finn asked. "Sure, I guess." Doof answered. "Whoa… chills, chills…" Baljeet said, suddenly getting chills down his spine. "I got 'em, too." Jake said. "I wonder why…" A very low, scratchy voice came from behind the heroes.

"I'm **BACK!**" The voice said, rather enthusiastically. From the terrace, a very big man came out. "It is the, Second Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz! With a little more evil." Doof 2 said. "Aw, crud!" Finn yelled. Jake stretched his fists to 4 times their size, Marceline got her axe-bass out of it's case, and Finn took out his Root Sword.

Jake threw a punch at Doof 2, but was thrown away by some mystical energy. "I think there's a spell in here that can send him away!" Dipper said, pulling out his journal. "There is!" He said, done searching for the spell.

"Kee Oth Rama Pancake!" Dipper recited. As the spell was recited, a portal opened under Doof 2. It quickly became a black hole, sucked Doof 2 in, and disappeared. "That was easy... TOO easy." Finn said. As quickly as Doof 2 disappeared, a very ugly creature appeared.

"The Entity!" Ferb shouted. "Yessss, boy… Now that he has failed me… I am off to find more… 'Lackeyyyssssss….'" The Entity said, as he teleported away. "Wow, that was heavy, man." Ice King said. "Guys, since we're in Danville, Ferb and I built some gadgets, so let's go get some." Phineas recommended. "Sure, whatever." Stan said.

"Okay, so we have… Baseball Launchers, Soda Launchers, and Phineadroid and Ferbot deployers…" Phineas said to the heroes. "Agent P! Come in!" A voice came from Perry's watch. "Agent P…?" Phineas said, as he began to think.

Suddenly, the memories came back. "Major M! Get us our gadgets!" Phineas yelled to Major Monogram. "Okay, Phineas." Major Monogram said. All of the sudden, Phineas and Ferb's backyard became a gadget's area. "We can use my shrink-and-grow-Inator to shrink these, and put it in Finn's bag of stuff!" Doof suggested.

"Great idea, Doctor D!" Phineas complimented, and picked up the Inator, which was a laser gun, and shot all the gadgets, until they were small enough to fit in Finn's backpack.


End file.
